


Out of their Armor

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sees the truth about Laura and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of their Armor

Title: Out of their Armor  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill sees the truth about Laura and himself.

  
  


Out of their Armor

He saw her before she noticed him.  It was the first time he’d seen her unguarded--and not in a suit.  Watching her with his son made him realize what he’d nearly lost. He was going to lose her no matter what.  

He didn’t believe it at first.  She had always seemed so strong.  But, watching her in her tarp with Lee, he knew it was true.  The truth had set her free; she didn’t have to pretend anymore.  However, he wondered if she was still pretending; he knew he was pretending.  But she was alive, and so was he.

  
  


Title: Gifts  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Laura and Bill examine the shift in their relationship while they talk under the tarp on Kobol.  


  
  


“ _Laura, I forgive you_.”

Laura was momentarily stunned on a couple of levels.  It was the first time she’d been addressed by her given name in what seemed like years.  He said it like he should have been saying it all along, like they always should have been on those terms.  

She was also irritated.  She was the one who should have been forgiving him.  He was the one in the wrong.  Perhaps that was his way of apologizing.  Maybe he should have been a politician after all.

“ _Thank you, Bill. But I didn’t ask for forgiveness_.” 

Bill was glad she used his given name.  But she couldn’t make it easy for him; she couldn’t take his forgiveness without making a comment.  He didn’t mind, though.  If Laura were any different or easier to get along with, she wouldn’t be his Laura.  

In his old age he had committed a great folly.  He fell for a politician. It was wrong on all levels.  She was his boss.  She was dying.  The fleet would never allow it. None of that mattered, though.

“ _Well, you have it anyway_.”  

He was determined to give her everything he had--even if she didn’t ask.

  


Title: The Pact  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer:  don't own them.  
Summary:  Bill and Laura have returned to the fleet.  Their mission is clear.

  
  


They returned.  Bill reinstated Laura, giving her his full support.  They knew the path to Earth.  The President and the Commander would lead the fleet until they made it there.  Of course, they both knew Laura would never live to see Earth.  Some days, Bill wasn’t sure if he would either.  They had a silent pact to lead together until they couldn’t; then, their successors would take over.

Their unexpected partnership was the best either had ever had.  They lent each other their strength.  Each complemented the other perfectly.  They would lead the fleet and each other till the end.

  
  



End file.
